


Focus

by Lost_gallifrey



Series: Selected exerpts from 'The skyhold chronicles: It gets weirder.' [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is very loud, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull wasn't sure what to expect when Cole first came to his bed. Now he's all too happy to tumble the spirit....demon....whatever he is, it would just be nice if Cole didn't share the experience with half the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> 'Focus' is a kinkmeme fill for an OP requesting a 'very loud/vocal Cole with a male partner'. (but not Varric, Solas or Dorian) Iron Bull got to be my pick for this, he works so well for smut. =P

“Yes. Yes, the Iron Bull. Like that please, please!” Iron Bull curled his fingers, watching avidly as Cole arched and half screamed under him. He was so damn responsive it was almost enough to make Bull come, untouched.

Life was a strange thing, Bull thought, dropping his mouth to the inside of Cole's thigh, too slim and tempting to leave unmarked. Within a few weeks he'd gone from proud Ben-Hassrath to a Tal-Vashoth who took a demon to his bed. 

It had all started shortly after that weird-ass amulet crap. One day Cole was a quiet, creepy, forgettable fixture of Skyhold, the next he could be seen and remembered by everyone. He sometimes ate with the Chargers, slept in inappropriate and inexplicable places and generally floundered through his new found humanity. Then one night, Cole had sought Iron Bull out. Let himself into Bull's quarters to ask what was happening to his body. _'Can you help me, The Iron Bull?'_ he had whispered, utterly confused and shaking with an arousal he didn't understand. 

Cole understood sex in a clinical kind of way. His experiences with intimacy read from the emotions of others around him, not from their physical pleasures. Obviously nobody, not even Solas or Varric, had thought to explain to Cole what being 'more real' in the body of a young man was going to mean. So Bull had taught him, with gentle restraint, how to wrench pleasure from unfamiliar flesh. And after, shaking and slick with sweat, Cole had asked for more. _'You want it,_ he'd said. _'Aching, needing. So flexible I could bend him like a bow. Open him slowly and watch him beg. Please, The Iron Bull!'_

It had taken every scrap of restraint Bull possessed to turn Cole down. Even with his roomy trousers, Bull swore he'd nearly castrated himself within the confines of the material. He'd told the kid to figure himself out, decide what he actually wanted.....and if he wanted to come back, well then...

“More!” Cole demanded Bull's attention with a hard yank one one horn, his voice rising into a breathy yowl as the Qunari pushed another finger into him.

“Easy,” Bull cautioned as Cole bucked up against the pressure. “You're going to hurt yourself....and share that experience with half of Skyhold, apparently.”

“I don't hurt.” Bull wondered how Cole could manage to look both wide-eyed and utterly debauched at the same time. “Hungry, aching...I need....chasing but not chaste.”

“I wouldn't call you chaste.” Bull moved his fingers, watching Cole squirm as his muscles quivered. 

“Not me.” Cole tossed his head, hair rucked to a hopeless tangle. “Her, the one in green. Hands tangled in skirts and hot breath on her thigh. He's gentle, so gentle. Want to be open, willing. Wanton just for him. Ah!”

Cole closed his eyes and moaned, voice rough and breathy. Bull wondered if it was because of anything he was doing, or whatever Cole was reading from other occupants of the tavern.

“Did Krem finally get that tavern wench in his bed?” Bull guessed.

“No.” Cole was the only person Bull knew who was capable of being utterly literal while being finger fucked by a Qunari. “He got her on the desk.”

“Good on him.” Bull leaned up, lowering his mouth to the tender skin above Cole's navel, sucking lightly to bring out a flush of red. “ Now, are we going to keep talking about Krem until this becomes really awkward, or could you focus that weird head of yours on what I'm going to do to you?”

“Yes.” Cole replied, shuddering as Bull moved up to set his teeth against a nipple.

“Good.” Bull nipped at the raised bud, soothing the sting when Cole gave a startled yelp.”Glad I have your attention.”

Somehow, Bull had expected Cole to be a tentative lover, and he was glad to realize he was anything but. There was nothing shy about how he moved, lithe and sure as he chased the sensations that made his body shake and writhe. He was a creature of noise and wild movement, utterly shameless and almost embarrassingly captivating. 

Bull's fingers were oil slick when he slipped them from Cole's body. That fancy Orlesian shit was expensive, but Cole was so much smaller that Bull and tighter than he was used to, that he wouldn't have dared to take him without it. 

Cole cried out at the loss of sensation, a cry that rose almost to a shriek as Bull curled his still-slick fingers around his cock, stroking the young man until he was bucking helplessly into the Qunari's grasp. Any of those smutty books that Varric wrote, (the ones that Bull knew got passed around half of Skyhold) paled in comparison to watching Cole when he was so far gone his pale eyes had gone dark with lust.

Somewhere down the hall, a loud voice complained: “Really??! Again? Fucking EW!” 

Bull chuckled and leaned up to capture Cole's mouth with his own, effectively quieting him somewhat. He wouldn't put it past Sera to break the door down, bow in hand. Besides, he liked the feel of Cole, mouth open and willing as his cock rubbed hard and slick against Bull's belly. 

“You want to bind me!” Cole's breath was hot against Bull's throat. “Soft rope that twists and ties. Knotted until I can't move, it's the struggle you like.”

“Uh...” Bull couldn't help the way his cock twitched when Cole said that, not with the images it sparked in his brain. “Sorry....I..uh.”

“I could struggle for you, The Iron Bull.” Cole hooked his legs around Bull's waist, pushing up against him until the Qunari's cock was pressed against his ass, still open and slick from Bull's fingers. “I could say the words you want, twisting, tight, taught but not torn.”

“That's....” Bull had to clear his throat. “That's something I'm going to keep in mind.”

“You should let it out of your mind instead.” Cole said mildly, breath hitching sharply as Bull eased forward. “It doesn't want to stay there.”

Iron Bull always felt a slight flash of guilt when he fucked Cole like this. The kid was all whipcord muscle and long bony limbs, he hardly looked capable of taking someone of Bull's generous size. But he always seemed to love every second of it, ragged nails catching at Bull's shoulders, leaving little red half-moons that Bull always felt secretly proud of. Each small thrust fucked a low vowel noise out of Cole, and Bull joined him with a low groan as he pushed in the last few inches.

“You good?” Bull hooked one of Cole's knees over his elbow, stretching him wide. He reached down to cup the young man's jaw with his free hand, turning his face so Bull could see his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Maybe it was an ego thing, but Bull liked to know Cole was actually _there_ when he took him, not nestled in someone else's head.

“Good, yes.” Cole moaned as Bull shifted. “I am here, The Iron Bull.” Turning his head to nuzzle at Bull's hand, Cole licked a path across his scarred palm before taking the Qunari's first two fingers into his mouth. 

It would have taken a better man than Bull to ignore that direct invitation, especially with the way Cole was looking up at him while he suckled at Bull's hand. Easing back, Bull snapped his hips forward again, gritting his teeth at the tight heat of Cole's body. It was hard to stay even slightly in control....but he had to, he had to.

Cole released Bull's hand, letting his fingers trail across his bottom lip, slightly swollen and slick. “No, The Iron Bull, you don't have to.”

Uuhn.” Bull groaned, and it's really all anyone could expect of him. 

His first thrust makes Cole yell and grab for the headboard of the bed, the next three slam the bed hard enough against the wall that some wit in the taproom below starts clapping. Cole laughs at that, utterly uninhibited, but he doesn't complain when Bull scoops him up, pulling him onto his lap so their movements aren't telegraphed to the rest of the tavern.

Cole's light enough that Bull can move him effortlessly. He can curl his hands around those lean hips and guide his wild jerking movements, fingers spreading Cole open just a tiny bit more. Bull can feel that lithe body tighten and flex around him, it makes the heat in his belly rise almost embarrassingly fast. 

Each time he moves, Bull can feel Cole's cock rubbing slickly against his stomach. It's enough to make the kid whimper and thrash, one arm wrapped around Bull's neck, the other latched onto one of his horns. He moans and shakes, voice rising into a scream when his cock pulses and spills between them.

Iron Bull can feel Cole shivering, it makes his whole body clench and shake. He whimpers into Bull's neck, every nerve in his body spasming, pleasure until it becomes almost too much. 

“Like this.” Cole pulls away, and Bull has to fight a groan at the loss of contact. Praying to every god in Thedas that Cole hasn't suddenly got a read on someone who needs his help _right now_ , because Bull isn't above taking things in hand himself, but that just wouldn't be fair. 

But no, Cole is spreading himself out on the bed, ass up and knees spread, weight resting on his forearms. The look he gives Bull over one pale, lightly freckled shoulder has the Qunari grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing, closing his eyes and thinking very hard about things that might stave off a somewhat premature end to the evening.

“Spiders?” Cole is looking a bit confused. “Not the big ones, the tiny ones that crawl and scuttle. Little hairy legs in my boots in the morning. You aren't wearing boots, The Iron Bull....you aren't wearing anything.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Bull runs a hand along Cole's flank, admiring the view before he presses closer. “Had to make sure the slightly smaller Iron Bull stuck around a bit longer.”

“The smaller.....Oh!” Cole laughs softly, “now I know what that meant in Varric's book!”

Iron Bull spreads Cole wide with his hands, enjoying the red his fingers raise on the young man's spare flesh. He presses the head of his cock to where Cole is still stretched and wetly open, pushing in so slowly that its almost like torture. He can feel Cole shivering, muscles twitching in his thighs and back as he pants, fingers clenching in the tangled bedding.

When he's fully inside, Bull smooths his hand down the lean length of the pale back in front of him. Cole arches into his touch, breath starting to hitch again in a way that suggests he's either riding Bull's arousal, or he's rebounded with the enviable speed of youth. 

Bull pulls back until his cock almost slips free, then bucks forward. It settles into a fast rhythm of flesh on flesh, Cole keens with the intensity of it, shoving back into Bull's movements until the Qunari grips him by the hips and drags him hard against him. Then all he can do is gasp out helpless little nonsense noises as Bull's weight pins him to the bed.

They are both slick with sweat when Bull comes, his horned forehead pressed between Cole's shoulder blades and one hand buried in shaggy blonde hair. He's literally shaking with the intensity of it, groaning as the tight heat of Cole's body draws another jolt of orgasm out of him. He can feel his spend running down Cole's thigh when he eases free, his cock still twitching with aftershocks. 

Cole tugged Bull down beside him, curling against the huge Qunari. Utterly unbothered by the complete mess they've made of each other and the bedding. He hauled himself up by one of Bull's horns and kissed him with the casual familiarity of someone who had been doing it for years, rather than weeks.

“Hmmm,” Cole hummed, a pleased little sound as he tucked his head under Iron Bull's chin. “I liked that.”

“That's the idea.” Bull smirked at Cole's honesty, “happy to be of service.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Really?” Bull snorted in disbelief. “I've seen men twice your size who walked like they'd ridden a druffalo across half of Thedas after a night like that, and you want to go again?”

“You didn't hurt me, The Iron Bull.” Cole looked so earnest it bordered on stern. “It was very, very good. I was full, frantic, but focused.”

“You were also very loud,” Bull said fondly. “As usual.”

“Sorry. I forgot.” Cole snuggled closer. “Cassandra likes hearing, it makes her think of Varric's books.”

The thought of the straight-laced seeker getting all hot and bothered over the noises he dragged out of Cole made a slow heat swirl in Bull's abdomen, stirring parts of him he was sure were played out for the night. Beside him, Cole gave a sympathetic shiver, riding on the rising tide of Bull's arousal as he hardened against the Qunari's thigh.

“C'mere you.” Bull tumbled Cole easily onto his back, pressing him into the mattress with sheer body weight. 

Looking down at Cole's angular body, Bull wonders how anyone else in the keep has managed to keep their hands off him. And of all of them, why had Cole chosen him to come too.....some ragged, crass, one eyed Qunari merc...

“I didn't chose the shape. That's not important.” Cole reached up to slide a hand along Bull's chest. “Strong, safe, he would never hurt me....I like the shape now, too.”

Iron Bull covered up just how touched he was by licking his way down Cole's throat, sucking on the thin skin above his pulse until Cole was shaking. Bull was going to get some dire looks from Solas tomorrow over the mark that was going to leave.....

Cole wasn't usually passive enough to let Bull explore him like he wanted, so he must have been slightly more tired out than he was letting on. He rested on his elbows, looking tousled and very well fucked while Bull worked his way down his body. 

“What are you doing? Oh,” Cole answered his own question, voice going slightly higher and breathy at the thought. “You want to use your mouth, like Krem did with Rilla. She liked that”

“That's the idea, except the mechanics are a little different.” At Cole's blank stare, Bull sighed. “Rilla's a girl, it doesn't work quite the same way.”

“Oh. I thought you meant I should be on the desk too.”

“Don't give me ideas.” 

Horns were a little difficult to manage once oral pleasure got involved, especially with someone like Cole who was delightfully responsive and prone to enthusiastic squirming. It was all fun and games until someone got a horn tip where they really didn't want one. Fortunately Cole was light and flexible enough for Bull to get inventive.

Nudging Cole's legs up, Bull hooked his horns under his knees. While the Qunari suspected it looked vaguely ridiculous, it was worth it to see Cole spread out on display while he stared up at Bull with a trust that was almost as arousing as the lust that lurked behind it. 

Bull let his breath play across Cole's abdomen, nibbling at the thin, sensitive skin at the juncture of one thigh. Thrilling to feel the long muscles jump under his hands, Cole's breathing ramping up in anticipation as his cock twitched against Bull's cheek. He flat out yelped when Bull finally took him in his mouth, writhing until the Qunari pinned his hips hard to the bed with his hands. He tasted familiar, Bull thought, like himself.....as if he'd soaked into the young man's pores until he took on his scent as easily as he plucked thoughts from people's heads.

Cole wasn't going to last long, Bull could tell that almost immediately. He whimpered, hands scrabbling helplessly against Bull's arms, utterly lost in the sensations Bull was drawing out of him. When he came it was with a ragged, gasping cry and an almost theatrical arch of his back. 

Eyes avid, Bull gently milked the last shocks out of Cole. Watching the muscles in his thighs and belly shiver and twitch into boneless relaxation. Cole watched him silently, wide eyed and almost shocked. 

“Did I finally find a way to keep you quiet?” Bull teased, leaning up to kiss him gently. “I wasn't sure that was possible.”

“I didn't know it would feel like that.” Cole sounded half awed, half exhausted. “Could I...” His voice turned oddly timid, “could I do that to you sometime, The Iron Bull?”

“Oh, you can do that anytime. No need to ask.” Several scenarios loudly made themselves known to Iron Bull's brain, and he had to forcibly quiet them. It wasn't that hard, enticing as they were, not with the hazy post-orgasm lassitude creeping up on him.

Iron Bull had almost drifted off when Cole shifted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Long fingers retrieving his ragged shirt from the floor.

“Where are you going?” Bull reached out to stroke a hand along Cole's back. He was striped with old thin scars, most likely memories of the human Cole, that made Bull feel hot and angry to look at. “It's late.”

“You are tired, The Iron Bull. You should sleep.”

“You could stay.” Bull blurted without really thinking. He'd never really thought to ask before, but for some reason it seemed upsetting that Cole felt he had to slink off to his nest under the rafters. Anyone else would have had something soulful to say, Bull just tugged on the ends of Cole's raggy hair and said 'C'mere.”

Cole curled up against Iron Bull, almost tentative, as if he wasn't entirely sure what to do now that sex wasn't there to smooth over his slight awkwardness. “I'm not very good at sleeping,” he confided in a hushed whisper.

Bull had to snort at that. It wasn't exactly surprising that Cole wouldn't good at anything that required him to be quiet and still for extended periods of time. Even when he wasn't writhing naked in Bull's arms, Cole was always moving; propelled by his compulsion to help and a perpetually restless nature. This was probably the most relaxed Bull had ever seen him, a warm tangle of slack limbs and his head resting on the Qunari's shoulder.

The candlelight in the little room faded as the wax burned down, the flames guttering in little puddles of wax. Iron Bull dozed as a careful hand scratched around his horns, soothing away the itch that always lingered in the cold southern climate. It was familiar in a way that reminded him of his Tama, and he sleepily ruffled Cole's shaggy hair; drifting off feeling like he had come home.


End file.
